M'aime-t-il vraiment ?
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: naruto est amoureux de sasuke mais celui-ci a déserté le village pour gagner en puissance et tuer son frère mais après quelque années il va revenir au village et il viole plusieurs fois naruto, celui-ci ne dit rien car l l'aime trop mais au bout d'un moment il ne va plus pourvoir le supporter et va faire un voyage de 3 ans.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer**: les personnage sont a Kishimoto-sensei !

pour le rating le premier chapitre et un rating M mais pour la suite je pense que sa va faire entre K et T mais après sa va retourner a M voila

* * *

chapitre 1: une réalité imaginaire.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis blond aux yeux azur, j'ai un corps plutôt musclé grâce à un entraînement sportif que je fais quotidiennement. J'ai 16 ans et il y a trois ans, mon meilleur ami et rival, Sasuke Uchiwa a déserté notre village pour gagner en puissance avec un vil serpent, Oro-snack et ainsi assouvir sa vengeance. Depuis je n'ai pas arrêté de cogiter et j'ai enfin compris que je l'aimais.

En ce moment je viens de terminer une mission qui consiste à récupérer des informations sur l'organisation de l'Akatsuki. J'ai dû faire plusieurs endroits pour récolter le nécessaire et je suis ensuite reparti pour Konoha, mon village natal. Alors que je marche en ressassant le passé comme d'habitude, je viens seulement de remarquer que la nuit était tombée. Je m'arrête donc pour installer mon campement et me prépare des nouilles. Une fois bien repus, je m'installe à la belle étoile pour dormir.

Oui normalement je dors sous une tente mais dans la précipitation de mon départ je l'ai oublié. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse doucement bercé par le bruit du vent quand soudain j'entends quelque chose d'étrange et je vois une ombre s'approcher de moi.

Ni une ni deux je me mets en position de défense, prêt à contrer ou à attaquer mais lorsque je vois son visage, je baisse ma garde et me rapproche d'elle lentement.

- Sasuke... que fais-tu là? Dis-je sur un ton plus doux que je ne le voulais  
- je suis venu te voir. dit-il d'un ton neutre  
- quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux encore me tuer c'est ça ?! Dis-je en m'énervant  
- NON! Il me tend sa main et me dit d'une voix douce, vient avec moi s'il-te-plaît, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Je regarde sa main avec méfiance puis le regarde lui. Quelque chose me dit de ne pas y aller et pourtant… Pourtant je preds quand même ça main, quitte à tout tenter, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. A peine ai-je pris sa paume que nous fûmes téléportés dans une chambre glaciale. La pièce était sombre et il me fallut un peu de temps pour m'y habitué. Quelques minutes après, je pu voir qu'elle contenait seulement un lit et une armoire.

- que fait-on-la ?

- tu le sauras bien assez tôt. dit-il l'air sournois.

Il prend mon poignet et m'attire à lui posant une main sur mes hanches. L'autre tient toujours mon bras, m'empêchant de m'enfuir ou de bouger. Le fait qu'il me touche de cette façon et qu'il soit si proche de moi me donne tellement chaud que mes joues rougissent.

- houuu, tu es tout rouge.

- la... la ferme ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment.

Et là, il fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, il commence à m'embrasser presque délicatement. Je reste figé quelques secondes, puis après avoir repris mes esprits je le repousse de toutes mes forces. C'est mal le connaitre car il reprend de plus belle. Cette fois-ci je ne peux pas lutter, j'accepte donc ce baiser enflammé. Nos langues jouent entre elles et Sasuke profite de mon état second pour me faire basculer sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur moi. A cause de cette position mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mon esprit commence déjà à imaginer des scènes toutes plus chaudes les unes que les autres.

- je te fais de l'effet on dirait ! Il dit ça avec un petit sourire narquois

- ah ah très drôle !

Il m'embrasse et remonte sa bouche pour mordre mon lobe d'oreille. Je lâche un gémissement incontrôlé alors qu'il dépose de multiples baisers papillons de ma joue jusqu'à ma clavicule ou il mordille plus fortement ma peau comme pour y laisser sa marque, marque qui prouve que je lui appartiens. Il descend encore plus bas jusqu'à mes deux bouts de chair dressés par le plaisir. Je le sens en prendre un en bouche qu'il pince et suçote. Une pure sensation de bonheur m'arrache plusieurs soupirs et gémissements de plaisir voir même de bienêtre. D'ailleurs mes réactions semblent l'exciter encore plus car il me déshabille rapidement et je vois faire de même pour lui. Je le sens reprendre sa route jusqu'au sud et je me retiens de crier quand je le sens prendre l'objet de tous ses désirs entre ses lèvres, ma hampe fièrement érigée.

- Sasu... po... Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui poser la question

Il ne me répond pas et se contente de prendre mon sexe en bouche. C'est tellement bon que je me laisse aller et pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Il continu ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans sa bouche. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard mais je le vois quand même humidifier deux de ses doigts puis je le sens en glisser un dans mon antre. Je me crispe à cause de la douleur mais il n'attend pas et en incère un second. A ce moment je grimace d'avantage, la douleur encore plus présente. Pourtant, je m'étonne de l'oublier aussi vite quand il commence de petits mouvements de ciseau.

- Sa... sasu... mmh... arrête... han

- pourtant regarde comme ça te fait du bien… et en plus tu en redemande… quel pervers tu fais mon petit Naruto dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Quand je suis assez préparé à son goût, il me pénètre d'un coup. Une immense douleur traverse mon corps tout entier manquant de me faire vaciller. Il attend quelques secondes puis commence de lent va-et-vient pour m'habituer à sa présence et je dois dire que cela me surprend, lui qui est toujours si froid et qui ne se soucie jamais des autres fait attention à moi. Quand je lui demande d'aller plus vite la douleur étant moins forte et mon besoin de lui grandissant il devient sauvage mais reste plus ou moins doux. Il commence ses coups de butoir cherchant mon point sensible. Quand il le touche un cri de pur plaisir sort de ma gorge et je ferme les yeux sous l'intensité du désir.

- AAHHAAAA !

- Il me semble que je l'ai trouvé ? Il retouche ma prostate avec encore plus de force.

- sasu... plus vite... haa. Demandais-je d'une voix fiévreuse  
- mais avec plaisir.

Il va plus vite mais aussi plus fort, touchant à plusieurs reprises cette tâche qui me fait vibrer. Je commence à me sentir partir, je me cambre et jouis sur le torse de mon ténébreux qui après avoir fait quelque mouvements supplémentaires jouis en moi. Il se retire après une ou deux minutes mais me tiens fermement dans ses bras contre son torse. Je le vois me regarder sérieusement et je l'entends me dire…

- Naruto, je t'aime ...

Je le regarde les yeux ronds le temps que l'information n'atteigne mon cerveau et commence à pleurer une fois que j'ai compris ce qu'il venait de me dire… Je le sers encore plus contre moi au risque de lui briser quelques os.

- moi... moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke… Mais maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons être ensemble et tu pourrais peut être revenir au village non ?

- non ! Désolé, je dois encore me venger.

- mais je croyais que tu m'aimais, si tu le pense vraiment revient au village, je t'en supplie.

Ma voix est cassée à cause de mes larmes qui coulent abondamment sur mes joues ce qui me vaut une petite léchouille de sa part pour les faire disparaitre.

- je ne peux pas mais je serais toujours là pour toi.

- je t'en supplie... sasu... ke

- je t'aime naruto, ne l'oublie pas !

Je suis désespéré parce qu'il me dit mais je me sens partir dans un sommeil de plomb, seul ses derniers mots restent dans mon esprit et me guide vers Morphée.

Quand je me réveille, je suis à l'emplacement du camp que j'avais installé la veille. Alors toute cette aventure n'était qu'un rêve… Non je ne peux pas le croire, c'est impossible… Pourtant, quand je me lève, une douleur lancinante me clou un instant sur place. Rien d'alarmant, je viens de passer une nuit à même le sol, mon corps est endoloris, il faut juste que j'attende quelques minutes. Quand la douleur s'estompe, je me mets en route pour le village, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi m'y attendent et je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

Une fois arrivé aux portes, on me demande le mot de passe que je donne sans hésiter. J'entre dans le village du feu et comme je le pense mon équipe est là souriante et rassurée de me voir saint et sauf. Malgré l'amitié que je porte à Sai, j'aurais aimé trouver Sasuke à sa place mais je sais que ça ne sera jamais possible, plus maintenant.

- Naruto ! Tu es là, ça fait du bien de te revoir me dit Sakura toujours aussi gentille.

Cependant, je sais qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver car elle sait se montrer très violente quand elle est en colère.

- merci Sakura.

- yo gamin près pour une nouvelle mission ?

- déjà !? Mais kakashi-sensei je viens à peine de rentrer !

- laisse tomber Naruto, ha au fait, Tsunade-sama nous a convoqué dans son bureau alors grouille !

-j'arrive, j'arrive calme toi Sakura-chan.

Nous sommes donc parti pour le bâtiment de l'Hokage, et quand je rentre je _le_ vois, là, juste devant moi !

- yo naru, joli suçon !

- HEINN !?

Je reste perplexe de _le_ voir là et surtout de l'entendre me dire **ça** ! Je repense à mon rêve et rougis fortement, je plaque ma main sur l'emplacement du soit disant suçon que Sasuke m'avait fait dans l'un de mes plus beaux rêves. Je reste là droit comme un piquet, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

et voila vous en pensez quoi pour un nouveau style de fiction ? bon c'est toujours du sasunaru mais bon voili voilou !a la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

salut a tous désoler pour ce long retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et comme les cour on repris ça va être d'autant plus difficile mais je continu a poster des chapitre ^^ et donc voila les réponses au review:

**zélie:** oui je sais mais sur ce site aussi il y a le chapitre 1, et pour ce qui est de l'autre fiction ba je pense que je vais surement d'abort terminer celle ci

**Yume U**: je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise je doit dire que sur papier elle est très (?) longue ( elle fait une copie double ^^) et pour ce qui est de naruto ce ne sera pas encore terminer !

**yaoiii-fictiion**: bon je comprend que ce n'est pas très facile a comprendre sur ce point mais nous pouvons dire que c'est tout de même un viole car naruto n'est pas tout a fait consentant même si ça parai comme ça ! ( désoler si tu ne me comprend pas )

**Midnight**: je suis contente que ça te plais et si c'et tellement alléchant c'est bien fait exprès ^^ donc j'espère que cette suite va te plaire, et bien sur que je vais faire un happy end ^^

**disclemer**: les personnages sont a _Masashi Kishimoto,_

Bien je vous laisse donc lire la suite ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : « Alors mon rêve était réel ? »

- Yo naruto, joli suçon ! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Je plaque vivement ma main sur mon cou à l'endroit exact ou dans mon rêve, Sasuke m'avait laissé cette marque.

- SASUKE ! Tu es revenu ! Sakura venait de lui sauter au coup mais elle c'était aussitôt faite repoussée alors que moi je restai planté la, mes yeux braqués sur lui sans rien dire. Il était comme dans mon rêve, je le sens encore en moi et je rougis fortement.

- Ba alors _Naru_ une pensée étrange vient de te traverser l'esprit ?  
- NARU !? S'écrièrent Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura en même temps

Il me fit un sourire pervers

- Oui, je l'ai vu un moment dans la forêt et depuis je l'appelle comme ça, c'est son nouveau surnom avec baka et usuratonkashi, dit-il en me regardant l'air moqueur, ça vous dérange ?

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura et moi-même fûmes surpris par la longueur de sa phrase.

- Et bien c'est la première fois que tu parles autant Sasuke fit Tsunade d'un air taquin  
- Hn  
« _je l'ai vu un moment dans la forêt_ » mais alors ...  
- Alors mon rêve était réel ? Dis-je plus pour moi-même  
- Peut être bien !  
- De quel rêve parles-tu Naruto me demande-t-elle

Je me sens une nouvelle fois rougir en y repensant

- Euh... de... de rien haha.

Je ris nerveusement, je pense qu'ils ont remarqué que je suis un peu mal à l'aise mais ce n'est pas grave, ils n'oseront pas poser plus de question, du moins j'espère.

- Donc on fait quoi pour la mission ? Demanda Sai

On se retourne tous vers lui, on l'avait totalement oublié le pauvre mais il faut dire qu'il est tellement discret aussi…

- En parlant de ça Sai, je suis désolé mais Sasuke va reprendre sa place se contenta de dire l'Hokage en le regardant sans ciller  
- Bien !

Nous partîmes donc du bureau une fois que Sasuke fut réintégré à l'équipe. Tsunade venait d'annuler la mission en nous autorisant à fêter le retour de Sasuke même s'il trouvait l'idée plutôt idiote. Nous vîmes aussi Kiba et Shino qui se tenaient par la main malgré le fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas montrer aux autres leur relation de couple

- Ça a bien changé depuis que je suis parti ! Dit-il froidement, mais pendant une seconde je cru voir passer de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux ! Non j'ai dû rêver, oui voilà c'est ça j'ai rêvé !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Uchiwa ? Demanda Kiba mon ami chien, sur un ton sarcastique.  
- Ça ne se voit pas, je suis de retour au village. Il lui lança un regard noir tout en grognant

- Et pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire ?  
- Cela ne concerne personne d'autre mis à part Naruto ! Dit-il en me regardant  
- Tu pourrais leur dire non ?

Je reconnais cette voix, je me retourne pour constater que c'était bien la personne que je pensais: Gaara ! Gaara est là….

- GAARA ! je me jette dans ses bras sans pouvoir me retenir, c'est super que tu sois venu tu m'a tellement manqué fis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Oui, ça étonne beaucoup de monde mais je le considère vraiment comme mon propre frère.

- Moi aussi, il me chuchota à l'oreille, surtout qu'avec la venue de cet Uchiwa, tu n'arriveras sûrement pas à tenir en place.

Sasuke nous lança un regard noir alors qu'il vit Gaara me tenir par la taille.

- Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît Gaara ?

Le No Sabaku me lâcha et Sasuke agrippa mon poignet sans un mot.

- On va s'entraîner ! Lâcha, Sasuke, comme une bombe.  
- Mais pourquoi ?!  
- L'Akastuki peut débarquer à tout moment, il faut être prêt à un assaut éventuel !

Gaara, Shino, Kiba et Sakura furent choqué une nouvelle fois par son débit de parole alors que moi ça ne m'étonne plus. Ainsi mon brun m'attira avec lui au terrain d'entraînement ouest. En combattant ensemble, je remarqua qu'il était devenu vraiment très fort sans pour autant perdre de son charisme d'Apollon. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris Naruto ? Tu penses à des choses? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi au point que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

- possible….  
- Pervers ! Dit-il avec un sourire sadique et sans attendre plus longtemps, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Le baisé dura quelques secondes, puis je m'écartai lentement et le vit me sourire sincèrement. Quelque chose en moi s'illumina alors je m'approchai et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- En fait je pensais que même si tu es devenu vraiment très fort tu n'en reste pas moins vraiment sexy.  
- He bien, ça m'étonne que tu dises ce genre de chose.  
- Je ne le dirais qu'à toi.  
- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Dit-il avec un air pervers mais néanmoins mignon.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, et de tout mon cœur mais je préfère ne pas le révéler maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal et de plus si Sakura le sais, elle va surement vouloir te tuer.  
- Haha oui mais tu me protégeras, et puis tu sais Gaara est en couple avec Neji et Kiba lui est avec Shino.  
- Je le savais pour Kiba et Shino et je dois dire que je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.  
- S'ils t'entendent dire ça ils vont penser que tu es malade dis-je en pouffant.  
- Oui c'est sûr. Bon on s'arrête là pour l'entrainement…. Et si on allait manger ?

- Ok. On va chez Ichiraku ?  
- Je paye.  
- Arigato Sas'ke dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Et nous partîmes pour mon restaurant préféré. Le repas était délicieux comme toujours après avoir terminé, Sasuke me proposa d'aller chez lui pour prendre un dernier verre.

Une fois arrivé devant sa demeure, il me donna la permission d'entrer ce que je fis sans hésiter. Je partis m'assoir sur le canapé en cuir blanc alors qu'il sortait une bouteille de Saké. Je bus mon verre cul-sec puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levai et m'installai sur les genoux de mon ténébreux qui commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Des frissons de plaisir me traversèrent de part en part et je fermai les yeux sous le bienêtre qui m'enveloppait. Nous bûmes toute la soirée et je commençais à m'endormir, Sasuke m'emmena dans sa chambre et me déposa sur le lit. Le sommeil commençait à devenir de plus en plus lourd lorsque j'entendis son portable sonner. J'entrouvris un œil pour rester discret et pouvoir l'espionner tranquillement. Je le vis se tendre et je me demandai un instant de qui pouvait bien venir ce message qui semblait le perturber.

- Kuso, saleté d'orochimaru, je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Alors ça venait d'oro-snack…. La peur qu'il me quitte une nouvelle fois me prend quelques secondes, seulement quelques secondes car il me rejoignit dans le lit et me pris dans ses bras où je me lova avec plaisir pour respirer son odeur.

Le lendemain Sasuke buvait son café tranquillement dans le salon. Je me glissai derrière lui en lui soufflant un petit bonjour tout en l'embrassant. Je me relevai étonné, il paraissait énervé et je me demandai pourquoi avant que l'évidence ne me saute au visage. C'était sûrement à cause du message de cette saleté de serpent pourri.

- Ça ne va pas Sas'ke ?  
- Hn.  
- Ha non ne recommence pas avec ça ! Dis-je en voulant le voir sourire  
- Tu m'énerve alors laisse tomber… Et en plus tu as ronflé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ce qui m'a encore plus souler ! Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui me fit mal mais qui me mit également en colère.

- Ho mais ça ne te gêne pas que je ronfle une fois que je t'ai laissé m'enculer ! Ma voix commence à se casser et je sens que je vais bientôt pleurer…. Merde il ne faut pas.  
- C'est clairement parce que je prends mon pied.

Là c'en est trop, ça me fait trop mal, je le gifle et part en claquant la porte et je pleure, je me laisse aller, c'est trop dur. Merde, mais il lui arrive quoi bordel ?! Je cours donc me réfugier chez Kiba car lui seul connait mes sentiments pour l'Uchiwa.

.oO°Oo.

- Tient Naruto ? Que fais-tu devant chez moi ?

Je sursaute et saute à son cou pour pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps même si je sais que l'endroit n'est pas vraiment approprié.

- Je ne pige rien à ce que tu dis donc arrête de pleurer, tu me mets de la morve partout. Dit l'Inuzuka.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et nous vîmes Shino qui faisait une drôle de tête.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus s'empressa de dire Kiba

- Tu devrais le faire entrer. Dit Shino comme si je n'étais pas là

Kiba acquiesça et me laissa entrer. Une fois installé, il me donna une tasse de thé. J'essayai de me calmer et j'y arrivais peu à peu même si mes yeux étaient toujours humides.

- Bon tu nous explique maintenant !

- C'est la faute de Sasuke. Dis-je en reniflant

- Tss, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir au village! Dit Shino énervé

- SHINO ! Cria Kiba pour le faire taire

- Il est redevenu super froid avec moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dis-je tristement.

- Et tu me demande à moi, enfin nous ? Alors qu'il ne nous adresse presque jamais la parole soupira Kiba

- Je ne dois plus penser autant à lui, merci de m'avoir écouté Kiba mais je dois aller m'entraîner, ça me changera les idées dis- je en commençant à partir

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas t'entraîner comme un fou juste pour essayer de faire abstraction de tes problèmes ?

- …..

Je n'attends pas d'autres paroles de leur part et je quitte leur appartement en direction du centre de la ville.

- Mais que va-t-il encore faire ce crétin ? Fit Kiba

- Ne t'inquiète pas dit Shino en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Hm ! lui répondit simplement le maitre-chien.

.oO°Oo.

Je me dirige donc vers le bureau de l'Hokage pour lui faire part de ma demande. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je toquai et attendit que l'on me donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Bonjour Naruto. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence. Me demanda l'Hokage

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui vas-y.

- Je voudrai partir du village p...

- QUOI !? Tu veux partir mais pourquoi !?

Je soupire et répond à sa question

- Laisse-moi au moins le temps de terminer ma phrase baa-chan ! Donc je disais que je voulais quitter le village pour pouvoir m'entraîner.

- Encore, mais tu ne t'es pas déjà assez entraîné avec Jiraya ?

- Si mais pas assez pour devenir un Hokage et pour pouvoir protéger le village !

- Bien, et où comptes-tu aller ?

- Dans tous les villages si c'est possible, j'en apprendrais plus en côtoyant toutes sortes de ninja.

- Mais, tu es conscient que tu en auras au moins pour trois ans ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si c'est pour devenir plus fort.

- Protéger le village n'est pas la seule raison n'est ce pas ?

- Oui tu as raison dis-je en baissant la tête.

Tsunade soupire et je relève la tête pour savoir sa réponse.

- Bien c'est d'accord, même si je préfèrerais que tu restes avec nous…. Et puis de toute façon tu es tellement têtu que je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis.

- Eh non. Dis-je tout souriant. Merci baa-chan… Et encore une chose, je voudrai partir le plus tôt possible, ce n'est pas trop demandé ?

- Oui, va préparer tes affaire je vais me charger de prévenir tout le monde!

- Hai*, arigato**!

Après ces derniers mots je retournai chez moi pour préparer mes affaires rapidement. Une fois fini, je parti de chez moi sans oublier de fermer a clés et je me rendis aux portes du village où je vis toute la bande qui m'attendait et je fus surpris de voir Sasuke malgré sa froideur matinale. Sakura vint me voir en courant.

- POURQUOI TU NOUS A FAIT VENIR NARUTO !? Sakura avait préparé son poing ce qui me fis peur.

- Sa... Sakura-chan euh... et bien...

- S'il n'a rien à dire, je rentre chez moi. Je vis Sasuke commencer à partir mais il fut retenu par Kiba.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester, Sasuke.

- Kiba à raison. Dit Shino pour soutenir son petit ami.

- Tss.

- Na... Naruto po... Pourquoi as-tu une... une valise ? Demanda Hinata toujours aussi timide

Je soupire mais répond tout de même à sa question.

- Je pars pour m'entraîner !

- QUOI !? Cria Sasuke

Dans un même mouvement, tous le monde se retourna sur lui-même si je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas bien saisi le sens de mes paroles.

- HEIN !? Cria toute la bande

- Voilà, enfin ça arrive chuchotai-je

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en va ? Me demanda Sakura

- Je te l'ai dit, pour m'entraîner !

Sakura souffla un " **_encore_** ", mais ils ont quoi avec ce mot merde !?

- Et ça va durer combien de temps ? Demanda Tenten

- Au moins trois ans. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre

- Mais tu comptes faire tous les villages ou quoi ?! Dis- l'Inuzuka

- Oui. Me contentai-je de dire en me retenant de sourire, amusé par leurs têtes de poisson sortis hors de l'eau.

- Tss. Sasuke me regarda intensément comme pour me convaincre de rester, mais j'ai pris ma décision: Je pars et il ne pourra rien n'y changer !

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de cette nouvelle Uchiwa. Fit Gaara

- Je pars avec ... Commença l'Uchiwa

- NON ! M'empresse-je de dire

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sai

- Sasuke, je te signale que tu es mon rival et que je veux toujours te surpassé. De plus je veux pouvoir être utile au village.

- Galère...

- Et c'est juste pour _ça_ ?! Fit Neji

- Oui !

Je pris mes sacs d'une poigne assuré et commença à avancer.

- Naruto... Dit Sasuke

Il c'était rapproché suffisamment pour que personne n'entendent notre discussion et parla d'une voix si triste, que je me demandai pourquoi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour le voir verser une larme, une unique larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue, ça qui me fit vraiment mal. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras mais je résistais, c'était terminé, il fallait que je fasse une pause.

- Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît. Cette phrase n'était que murmure mais elle fut prononcée assez fort pour que je l'entende et la comprenne.

- Je suis désolé mais il le faut… Je vous laisse à dans trois ans !

* * *

moi: et voila ce chapitre est _enfin_ terminer.

naru: sasuke...

sasu: naruto...

naru: sasu...

sasu: naru...

naru: sa...

moi: bon c'est pas bientôt fini !?

sasu: c'est de ta faute tu avez cas aller plus vite c'est quand même Mizu qui a dus te booster

moi: ouai ouai je sais merci à ma Zuzu, car si elle ne m'avait pas booster je ne l'aurait toujours pas terminer ce chapitre ! Je t'aime ma chérie o

sasu: et merde elle est reparti dans son délire de rires et de larmes

naru: on ferait mieux de partir sas'ke

sasu: ouai,

moi: pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que veut dire les mots avec * ou ** je vous mes la signification ! et merci a ma béta de corriger mes fiction ^^

* Hai: oui an japonais

** Arigato: merci en japonais


End file.
